Stranded
by Coneycat111
Summary: GAAAH SO MANY OTPS! (story includes USUK, Gerita, Spamano, and TurGree.) The nations were meant to be going to a resort, never mind though because the coach broke down and do you know what that means? It means my OTPs are stranded and I WILL write fluff about it. Rated T for Romano...I mean what did you expect? Author notes are highlighted with *stars* written at 3AM, proudly.


''Great. Just great.'' The coach had broken down, with 8 anxious countries inside. England rubbed his temples with frustration, he was stuck here now. With a loud mouth American, a Bossy German, a loopy Italian, another Italian, who was not so friendly, a lazy Spaniard, and 2 rivals who for some reason chose to come on this trip together, Greece and Turkey, who couldn't last five minutes without starting a fist fight.

Everyone got out of the piece of junk that was supposed to be for taking people to places they WANT to go, not just stop in the middle of no where. The blonde hero opened up the map he had been using for directions, and set it down on the dusted sandy ground for the group to see. They all crowded around the small slip of paper, desperate to get to their location.

Spain spoke up, ''So according to this, we are about 5 hours away from the resort...'' Romano fumed. ''You mean we can't even walk the rest of the way you bastardo!?'' '' Veh. Don't blame brother Spain for this Romano, it's not fair!'' Italy scolded his brother gently. ''Why not, huh?! After all this was his stupid idea, if it wasn't for him I know I wouldn't be out here!" The dark haired man continued to curse under his breath. Spain drooped a little. ''Si. I'm sorry Romano...'' The Italian looked away, continuing to pout.

''No worries guys! I'm the hero! And I was smart enough to bring my cell phone with me!'' America fist pumped the air, looking quite proud of himself. None of the other group members decided to burst his bubble and announce that they ALL had their cellphones with them. The blonde man dug out his phone from his pocket, his smile instantly dropping when he examined the screen. ''Aw man! Dude, there's no signal out here!" England groaned, obviously thinking 'What did you expect?' *this is a fanfic, of course there's no signal, you doof. :I* but none the less cleared his throat to ask, ''Well, what do we do now?''

Turkey noticed on his right side Greece was as calm as ever, but looked to his left and saw a terrified Italian, trembling with fear. He poked him in the arm as a kind of reassurance. ''Hey, don't worry Italy, as long as we can find somewhere that has a signal, we can call the coach office and ask them to pick us up right away!'' Greece sighed. ''But where would we find that place?'' The only one who hadn't spoke, was now coming out of his deep thoughts, with a plan. ''Maybe we should split up, we can cover more ground that way. Let's give it an hour, go off in pairs. If one of us gets signal, we'll call the rest of the group up and get out of this place. Otherwise, let's meet back here at the beach before night fall.'' Romano looked up at the sky, which was rapidly turning orange and sunset colours. 'Pft-what a stupid idea...' But before the man could actually speak his mind, Spain smiled. ''Great idea Germany!'' The younger man frowned.

America linked arms with a blushing England quickly, whispering in his ear. ''Dude, let's stay together. These guys freak me out!'' The shorter blond swallowed the lump in his throat, struggling but eventually managing to speak out to rest of the group, ''America and I will go together...'' Italy clung to Germany's arm soon after. ''Veeh. Germany let's stick together, OK?'' *like he had a choice* Turkey flicked Greece on his forehead lightly, earning a frown from his former nation. ''Well, I need someone to keep me entertained. So I guess I get to go with you, kittycat!" Greece growled in disgust at the new nickname, but did not protest, earning a grin from the Turk. ''AH, come on! I'm stuck with tomato bastard!?'' Romano wailed, whilst Spain looked gloomy again. ''I said I was sorry Lovino...'' ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!''

And so the countries went their separate ways, mainly arguing, until they couldn't see each other anymore. Quickly, however, the sun began to set. And the countries all began their journey back to the beach, disappointed that no one had called to say they had been blessed with a signal.

Spain slumped down against the palm tree, unable to catch his breath back. Romano hadn't talked to him the whole time they had been out here, but had been stomping all over the place at a speed unknown to man. And like any normal country, Antonio could no longer force himself to keep up with the younger nation's pace. Romano continued to speed walk away from the Spaniard '' Lo...L-Lovino...!'' Spain's cry somehow managed to reach the grouchy Italians' ears, and he turned around angrily. ''C-could we maybe...Take, a b-break?'' His voice was clouded, as he leaned his head back against the tree. Romano stumbled to resist, but noting his friends' exhausted face and his own acing feet, he gave in, walking back to the lush green palm tree with ease.

He plopped down beside Antonio on the sandy ground, which told him they were close to the beach. He glanced over at the unusually quiet nation beside him, questioning the man's silence. ''I'm sorry Romano, i'm sorry for bringing you to this place...'' The sudden apology caught Lovino off guard. ''I thought it would be fun, si. And that we could have a good time, getting along with other nations...But all we've done so far is argue and have the worst vacation ever...'' The brunette buried his head in his knees, hoping that Romano wouldn't get mad again. So his surprise, he looked up when he felt two shaky arms wrap around his body. An almost tomato red Lovino had a blushing, awkward face, as he attempted to comfort his friend. ''Shut up about that already, I'll forgive you if you stop moping around. It's my job to be the moody one, not you. Jerk...'' Spain chuckled, and for the first time on this trip he actually had a genuine smile on his face. ''Thanks Romano.'' He returned the hug, making the beet red Italian glow an even darker shade (if that was possible).

Germany sighed for the millionth time that evening, keeping watch as the supposedly sleeping Italian got some rest. Feliciano sat up slightly, banging his head on the tree in the process of waking up. ''Ow.'' Ludwig gasped as the brunette began to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks fast. He knelt down in front of his best friend, taking the man into his arms without hesitation. Germany had learnt to cope (almost) with Italy's sensitive side by now, then again, he had to deal with it most days... especially when there was no pasta in the house. It didn't really surprise him anymore, the morning hugs, the evening hugs, the random glomps in the middle of the day, and so on, he definitely wasn't as cold-hearted as he used to be before Italy showed up, that's for sure. Said Italian shook in his arms, of course he would cry a river over something so simple like bumping his head. But it couldn't be helped.

Ludwig rubbed soothing circles into the other nations back, who had calmed down a lot by now. ''G-Germany...'' The blond glanced down to see the smaller man looking up at him, tears still welling in his eyes. ''What is it Italy?'' There was a moment of silence. ''What if we never get back home?'' Germany's eyes widened, 'that's what he was crying about?' ''I wont be able to apologize to Japan...for losing his favourite doujin, or thank brother France for giving me advice about things...not good advice, but he still tried..." Italy continued to ramble on about his mistakes, whilst Germany was lost in his eyes. They were so pure and clear in the night, perfect honey orbs that reflected the stars vibrantly. Feliciano stopped and noticed the strict nation's stare, causing Ludwig to blush slightly at being caught. The brunette blinked and continued his rant like nothing had happened, whilst Germany sighed and started leaning down slowly. He took Italy's lips with his in a rough kiss, to shut the Italian up once and for all. The smaller nation looked up at him confused after they pulled away, making Germany worry slightly. But then a huge grin spread across Feliciano's face as he said, ''Thanks Germany...Ti amo!" Ludwig then blushed and the excited brunette tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing hug, leaping for another kiss.

Turkey and Greece weren't so cheerful. ''Gah. I can't believe no one has had any luck yet! What the hell is wrong with this island?!" The older man whined as they continued to walk the dusty road, hoping to re-find the beach soon. Greece didn't respond, for about the sixth time. And it was starting to worry Turkey a little. *worry isn't a very manly word, Turkey* He glanced to the left and saw his enemy (but not really his enemy anymore) aimlessly staring at the ground as they walked, watching the sand and dust shuffle with every step. ''Hey Greece, you OK?'' Heracles again didn't respond, but nodded, not looking up at his former nation. Turkey tried not to get pissed, but it was no use. He grabbed Greece firmly by the shoulders and making him stop dead in his tracks, that forced him to look up.

Sadiq held him there and cooled down for a second, Heracles' cloudy eyes trembling. This really worried him, for once, Greece actually looked...scared? He decided to be nice. ''Greece, look. You're acting weird and being even quieter than usual, it's really bothering me. So what is it?'' It came out like venom on his tongue, so probably not as 'nice' as it could of been said. Heracles shook his head, trying to get his voice back. ''I-It's nothing really, i'm good...'' Turkey lost it. ''Do you think i'm stupid?! You stuttered, you never stutter! So don't go telling me you're 'good' when you're obviously not!'' Greece's anger bubbled. ''Hey! Don't you shout at me!'' ''Then tell me what's wrong!"

The younger man looked down taking a deep breath before speaking, it was only making him more nervous with Sadiq's hands on his shoulders. ''I'm...scared, alright...Scared we're going to be stuck in this deserted place, forever...And here I thought...maybe, just maybe, we could get along for once...but no. It's only been a couple of hours, and we can't last 5 minutes without arguing over something stupid.'' Turkey's grip loosened. ''Greece...'' His hands dropped from his shoulders, and instead snaked around his waist, pulling the smaller man close. Heracles tensed but didn't push him away. ''You don't have to be scared, alright?...I mean, I know we have our differences, but you know i'd stick by you and protect you no matter what right...? And about the arguing thing...Yeah. It's pretty bad. But we can work past it can't we? I know I haven't wanted to rip your head off for a good half hour tops, so that shows we can at least get along for a while doesn't it?'' Greece chuckled at the older man's stupidity, but wrapped his arms around him none the less. ''Thanks...I guess maybe being stuck here with you, isn't as bad as I first thought.''

Sadiq pulled back and smiled down at him, causing Heracles to blush lightly. The Turk was not wearing his mask, so it allowed Greece to admire his golden eyes fully. He had no idea why he wore that mask in the first place, why hide something so beautiful? Of course he'd never say that out loud. Sadiq's smile became confused, as the older nation tilted his head slightly. ''Uhh...Greece is there something on my face?'' Greece blushed many 50 shades of red, before quickly looking down at the ground. ''Ah-nope! It's fine!" ''Are you sure?...Because-'' Turkey was interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from his phone. He released Greece, and dug it out from his pocket, smiling when he saw the screen. Greece blinked. ''What is it?'' ''We have connection!'' ''Really?!" Sadiq nodded, still grinning ear to ear. Heracles smiled a bit, Turkey was obviously excited and proud to be the only one out of the group to have got a signal. The Turk dialed in the number and told the coach company what had happened, stating they needed to be picked up.

After a long two minutes, Sadiq ended the call, and Heracles looked up at him expectantly. ''Do you want the good news or the bad news first?'' He asked, sitting beside him. Greece thought for a moment. ''Good news.'' ''The coach company apologized, and are coming to pick us up.'' ''...So what's the bad news?'' Turkey sighed. ''Well, we have to stay out here tonight. That, and I don't have enough credit on my phone to tell the others.'' Greece rolled his eyes and handed him his phone. ''Here. And as for the staying out here part, we should be fine right? Unless you're scared of a little nature...'' ''O-Of course I'll be fine! Don't be ridiculous!'' Greece had an evil smile.''Oh? So you're not scared of giant moths landing on you in your sleep? Or spiders crawling into your ears and laying eggs in your brain?'' ''S-SHUT UP!''

America pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket, not hesitating to answer it. ''Yeah Dude?'' ''Hey America, It's Turkey. We got signal and called up the coach place. They promised to pick us up early tomorrow morning, but unfortunately we're gonna have to sleep out here tonight.'' ''With the spiders, right Turkey?'' Greece was heard in the background, and he even _sounded_ like he was smiling. ''Greece. If you don't shut up, I swear to god...'' ''That's great guys, good job!'' America cheered into the small device, probably deafening the nation on the other end of the line. ''Well, it's getting pretty late. I think we're gonna stay put for the night. I'll let the others know too. But we'll meet you at the beach tomorrow morning alright?'' ''Sounds good. See ya!'' America shoved his phone back into his pocket, in a much better mood now. England noticed and smiled up at him as they continued walking. ''I'm guessing that was good news?'' ''Yup! Turkey and Greece got reception! We get to go home first thing tomorrow morning!'' England sighed a little. ''That's brilliant. But I guess that means we'll be sleeping here then?'' ''Aw, how bad could it be? Turkey told us to meet everyone up at the beach in the morning by the way.'' England looked down. ''Well that shouldn't be a problem, because we're already on the beach.'' America looked down too, and sure enough, he saw golden, shimmering sand, and lots of it.''HUH?''

They hadn't walked that far away from the beach, as America had complained about being bored, and had tried to befriend every creature he saw. In the end England gave up and began dragging him away from the ants and butterflies and back towards were they came. ''Well, may as well stop here!'' America stated, before simply plonking down on the ground. England was weary. ''Are you sure it's alright to just sleep here?'' America sighed and tugged on his wrist, pulling him down to the ground with him. ''Oh relax! After all the ocean is all the way down there, _far_ away from us. And there's no one else in this empty place except for the guys we came with, and they're probably already settling down for the night. So what could possibly happen?'' England thought for a moment. ''I guess you're right...'' America laughed. ''Of course I am, I'm always right!'' The older nation decided not to make a comment on that.

Alfred threw off his backpack. ''Dude, I brought a blanket if you want it.'' Arthur face palmed. ''Ah...how could I forget to bring such a simple thing...But what will you use?'' ''Nah i'm fine! I got this big o'l jacket to keep me nice and cosy!" He handed England the blanket, put his glasses in his bag and allowed himself to fall down against the soft sand. They lay apart, facing away from each other Alfred with his jacket, and Arthur with the blanket. After a couple of silent minutes America whispered, ''Hey England...you still awake?'' ''Hmm...'' England responded. The younger blond now faced the night sky, taking in its beauty. ''...The stars are really cool.'' Arthur turned over as well, and knew exactly what he meant. ''They most certainly are...''

''You know what? I could stay here forever, just watching the stars, not having a care in the world...I think I would if I could.'' *but if he could get hamburgers, he would obviously have those instead* England smiled at his wish. ''For once...I agree. I know we're not even supposed to be out here, we're supposed to be in that 7 star resort about 5 hours away. But I think this is much better than any resort in the world.'' America nodded in agreement, then chuckled. ''What's so funny?'' ''Heh, well, It just seems so weird to me. Talking to you (of all people) about how pretty the stars are, and wishing that we could stay here...It's kinda funny actually.'' England glanced at him, then back at the sky. ''You really think so, huh...?''

After another minute of peaceful silence, Arthur shivered. Alfred sat up a little, looking at him. ''Hey...You still cold?'' The older nation shook his head and turned over again, away from him. ''I'm fine.'' He was finally relaxed, and felt his eyelids closing slowly, until he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him against a warm body. ''You're such a liar, I can feel you shaking.'' Arthur blushed violently and started to squirm. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' America chuckled pulling the blanket over them once more, shushing him. ''It makes more sense to share the blanket, after all I was starting to feel I little cold myself!" England turned over to face him with red cheeks, his emerald eyes twinkling with uncertainty as he looked up at him. Alfred smiled warmly, encouraging the Brit to slowly return the embrace, moving his trembling arms to link around the younger man's torso, pulling them even closer as a result. America closed his eyes and nuzzled his hair, his voice drifting. ''Don't worry Artie...I'll keep you warm...'' England buried his face in America's chest, his cheeks were too warm right now. It was all too much, he thought he would die from the embarrassment. But he forced himself to calm down, and soon found himself becoming drowsy from Alfred's cologne. America was right about one thing, it was so much easier to just share the blanket.

In the morning, America and England made sure to wake up HOURS before anyone arrived. Just to be sure they wouldn't get caught *making perfect material for fluff fanfics* by their fellow nations. Soon after they re-united with everyone, the coach came and took them all to the resort, free of charge of course because of all the trouble. Every nation loved this minuscule holiday, but what made it great _wasn't_ the resort's clean and pristine lobby, or its spacious and luxurious apartments fit for royalty, not even the delicious high quality foods served at every hour of everyday *well except America, he probably loved that*. No. It was the time they spent together, bonding. And the minuscule adventure they had each shared with their special someone. Let's just say. The next week, every one of them was in a better mood for the meetings...until they actually got there.

In short. Nations REALLY deserve more time off.

*then the chaotic-ness re-starts and everyone dances to discopogogangamstylinfiretruckin awesome music and eats pasta under the stars and then they all get pet snails because I had one once and it didn't like me and i was scared it was gonna bite me but then i thought hey it hasn't even got a mouth but then i realized wait it must have a mouth because it eats leaves n shizzle and it cant eat leaves with its butt can it i mean don't be silly so i just put it back outside* THE WORLD OF HETALIA HAS NO LIMITS.


End file.
